utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
MoonNue
Katerinu is a YouTube singer with a powerful voice and a wide range. Her most popular cover, an English version of "Melt", has over 117K views as of April 2014. She is a talented artist, producing many different forms of art. She has also expanded into doing voice acting work shortly before going to college.About page on tumblr. She also produces drawings and literature on her blogs and her deviantART accounts. Most of her covers are English translyrics of VOCALOID songs. She usually prefers singing her own English lyrics because she enjoys putting forth the extra effort to "solidify a project and make it her own".tumblr. post about English lyrics Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2009.04.08) (Private) # "SPICE!" -English ver.- (2009.04.11) (Private) # "ARIA RAINBOW" -English ver.- (2009.04.19) (Private) # "Afternoon Sunshine" (2009.05.03) # "My Love is a Stapler" -English ver.- (2009.07.15) # "Pre Parade" -English ver.- feat. Katerinu and Hikari (2009.08.26) # "Melt" -English ver.- (2009.08.30) # "magnet" feat. Ren (YT) and Katerinu (2009.10.13) # "Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance (Stalker)" -English ver.- (2009.11.01) # "Loves Fugue" -English ver.- (2009.11.25) # "Super Scription of Data " -English TV size ver.- (2010.01.18) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) -English ver.- (2010.04.08) # "Just Be Friends" -English ver.- (2010.04.15) # "No Logic" -English ver.- (2010.05.26) # "Cagayake! GIRLS" (K-ON! OP)-English ver.- (2010.06.14) # "Don't Say "Lazy"" (K-ON! ED) -English ver.- (2010.06.15) # "Taishou A" -English ver.- (2010.10.23) # "1925" -English ver.- (2010.11.16) # "E? Ah, Sou" -English ver.- (2010.12.07) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischevious Function) -English ver.- (2011.01.09) # "Want You Gone" (2011.05.19) # "Coward Montblanc" -English ver.- (2012.02.06) # "Alice" -English ver.- (2012.03.20) # "Swingtryoshka" (Parody of "Matryoshka") -hrmnzr remix- (2012.06.06) # "Matryoshka" -Portal Parody ver.- (2012.07.15) # "Absolute Beauty" -English ver.- (2012.07.20) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuuutsu ED) -English ver.- (2012.08.23) # "Kentai Life・Returns!" (Ennui Life・Returns!) -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "Mitsukete Happy Life" (Found Happy Life) -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "Bouken de Shodesho?" -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "Birthday for us Two" -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "First Good-bye" -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "COOL EDITION" -English ver.-(2012.08.25) # "100%? Nai Nai Nai" -English ver.- (2012.08.25) # "Dear You -Kind-" -English ver.- (2012.08.26) # "Sunny Side Up + Nen Nen Sai Sai" (2012.08.26) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuuutsu ED) feat. Katerinu and xzerulx91 (2012.08.26) # "Wanderlast" -English ver.- (2012.08.26) # "At The Mercy of a Dream" -English Acappella ver.- (2012.09.28) # "Take It Easy!!" -English ver.- (2013.03.04) # "Cutie Honey" -English TV Size- (2013.09.20) # "Royals" (2013.12.24) # "Ren'ai Circulation" -English ver.- (2014.02.06) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her username comes from a website that supposedly translates names into Japanese.tumblr. post regarding the origin of her name * She loves Stephen Merchant, and has met him once.tumblr. post containing several facts * Her favorite food is spicy chicken sandwich. * According to a a post on her tumblr, her mother has been dead since she was 3. She makes jokes about it all the time because "her mom was cool and so she". * She voiced Kyonko in a Haruhi Suzumiya podcast projectPodcast link External Links * Twitter * Main blog * Writing blog * Art blog (deleted) * Personal blog * FictionPress * deviantART (deleted) * Livestream * SoundCloud